roblox_villiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Shark
The Shark is the main enemy of SharkBite, whose goal is to eat every single survivor in the map, until nobody is left. They can be damaged by weapons. There are currently 5 species of Sharks for players to choose: the Great White, Hammerhead, Megalodon, Skeleshark and the Mosasaurus. Gameplay Shortly after everyone is teleported to their boats, text reading "THE SHARK HAS BEEN RELEASED" appears and a small cutscene plays: The camera cuts to an underwater cave under the lobby, a cage at its entrance. This cage opens, and the Shark leaves the cave. The Shark automatically moves forward. The player controls it by gently moving their mouse cursor, guiding it. To find players and boats, the Shark may use its Particle Vision, which indicates moving boats with light-bluish squares, and players in the water with red stripes. The Shark may also use their Speed Boost to chase fleeing boats. However, the speed boost has a cooldown before it can be used again. The player controlling the shark will be rewarded 5 Shark Teeth for every kill the Shark makes. After the shark kills a player , a Blue rectangular box will appear on the right hand corner on the bottom of the screen alerting everyone that the player got killed by the shark.Once the time is up or if someone kills the shark, the message that pops up informs everyone and those in the lobby will say,"The shark has been Killed".If the shark had successfully eat all of the survivors on the map, the message will otherwise say,"the shark has killed everyone".The shark can eat the Buoy which it floats on the map.If it gets eaten by the shark, It will explode but the explosion from the buoy does not damage the shark.When the shark is coming for you or if its close to you, Tense music will be heard along with the ingame music when survivors are on the map outside of the lobby.If a player glitch out of the lobby , then they will get eaten by the shark but if they try again for the second time then they will either lose their hats, hair , limbs and etc or sometimes get eaten by the shark. However, the shark cannot kill the player that glitch out of the lobby. Ghost shark is a transparent version of the great white shark. It has the exact same stats as the great white shark and the same model making the play style nearly identical the major difference is that it's transparent making it very hard to see allowing you to ambush your prey. It's basically a stealth shark with stealth permanently on and it is highly affordable only costing 200 shark teeth . The Great White is the default shark that is given to a player when they first join. It is based on the well-known Great White Shark. Its black in SharkBite and it is grey and white in real life. When the shark is far away, it can sometimes be mistaken for SWAT Boat because it has the same color as it. Also when the night comes, it is almost impossible to see it due to its black color.In the 2018 christmas event, Great Whites were equipped with a red santa hat and a beard.In the 2019 easter event, Great whites were the only shark in the event that had bunny ears.Once the event has ended, Great whites no longer has bunny ears.But however a picture of it can be seen in the lobby. Great white is the Most commonly used shark that is used by players. The Hammerhead is one of the five playable sharks in Sharkbite. It is well known and commonly used due to its high speed.The hammerhead got its name from the part of its body, near its head, that is roughly shaped like a hammer. They can grow up to 20 feet maximum. Hammerheads upper skin is greyish orangish -ed. Its lower belly is white allowing it to camouflage if seen from below. During the 2018 Christmas Event, Hammerheads were equipped with a two santa hats, Wearing them on both sides of its head.The hammerhead in the game is smaller but faster than the Great White. The Hammerhead shark is currently the second fastest shark in the game, only rivaled by the Mosasaurus. The hammerheads smaller size can both be a advantage and a disadvantage, as it is a bit harder to hit (especially with its speed) because of it but it can be slightly harder to hit players. The Megalodon is one of the five Sharks currently in the game. It's the second largest of the five, also being the 3rd fastest and having the second most health out of them all. It's a very coveted shark due to their high stats and appearance.The Megaladon has about 70 speed, making it the 3rd fastest shark in the game. It’s health is 95, making it the second most armoured shark in game. It’s size is somewhere between 85 and 90, giving it a shocking size that is highly visible within water.The Megalodon is the second-to-largest shark in the game, towering over the Great White (which is already huge to start with). Its skin is rust-reddish, with a lighter shade of the color for its underbelly. Lots of scars can be seen on their backs. Their small eyes are a void-black color, contributing even more to their intimidating appearance. During the 2018 Christmas Event, Megalodons were equipped with a yellow santa hat.The Megalodon costs 1750 Shark Teeth, being hard to achieve due to the high cost. However, many believe it is worth it, because they have incredibly high stats.Megalodons are difficult to fight against due to their sheer size, speed, and health. Furthermore, their intimidating appearance scares new players, who most of the time won't even try to fight it, fleeing instead. However, if the players team up, they might stand a chance against it; the Megalodon's size makes it hard to miss your shots. Fun Facts Sharks in Sharkbite have some differences from their real life counterparts. * Sharks in real life don't have the super-vision Sharkbite's shark does, instead relying on their other senses. * Sharks in real life don't directly aim for people: they bite once to see if the prey is worth eating. Humans are generally way too skinny to make a meal for them, and are released after the initial bite. * The Shark in Sharkbite is as large as a 3-story building. * Hammerheads don't normally attack humans, not even dolphins, something that a Great White would go after. * Megalodons and Mosasaurs went extinct a long time ago. However, some people believe that they still exist.